<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冰雪迷途 by ThinkipadX230</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876282">冰雪迷途</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230'>ThinkipadX230</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当年参加冰天雪地制作组的文章，都五年多了应该也可以发了。<br/>这个本子的策划是我真心爱过的人，可惜那时候年纪小，什么都不知道，什么都做不到，真的对不起。</p><p>黑塔利亚校园AU，但我觉得是假AU<br/>主cp英露</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冰雪迷途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冰雪迷途<br/>“诶，游乐场？”<br/>刚下了班主任的课，亚瑟就迫不及待的跑到伊万的座位旁边，完全无视了一脸怨念的透明少年和他头上漂浮的“亚瑟同学你为什么要占我座位”的碎碎念。<br/>“你看，上次不是我不小心弄伤了你嘛。为了表达歉意，我想请你去游乐场玩，咱们这里的游乐场挺有意思的，还刚建成了摩天轮，不过——”亚瑟看到伊万只是呆愣愣的看着自己。“你要是没空的话那就算了。”<br/>还没等伊万回复，路过的弗朗西斯就接过了话茬。“亚瑟你居然要去跟伊万约会，哥哥我可真是看错你了。以及——”弗朗西斯作为一个知识渊博的三好学生，总是三句话离不了哲学：“弄伤……是怎么回事啊。”<br/>弗朗西斯用猥琐的眼神和满脸的坏笑，完美解释了“此哲学非彼哲学”这句班主任的至理名言。<br/>“上次是我不小心撞到亚瑟才摔下楼梯的……”伊万慌忙解释道“不怪亚瑟，你们别误会。”<br/>“哟～～哥哥我都赶不上时代了，原来现在不流行滚床单，改滚楼梯了？”<br/>“胡子混蛋，你有完没完！”<br/>“怎么了？小亚瑟还敢跟我大战一百回合？”<br/>“一百回合？老子一百年都敢打！”<br/>缩在教室角落的本田菊捧着地理课本，看得津津有味。并没有人知道书本里其实夹着某些见不得人的漫画书。<br/>“这里的水很深啊……”本田菊捧着书，听着几米之外弗朗西斯和亚瑟孩子气的争吵。醉翁之意不在酒，宅男的心思有时候也未必在本子上。<br/>“所以……亚瑟同学……我们到底打算什么时候去……”在亚瑟和弗朗西斯的斗争之下，伊万此时的透明度怕是也和他的同桌一样了。</p><p>伊万背着书包快步走向校园大门口，远远就看到，APH学院简朴的木质招牌前站立的少年，灿烂的金发闪耀着早晨七八点钟的朝阳。伊万看到亚瑟冲自己招手，那姿势仿佛是个凯旋而归的海军将领，立在船头，向故土敬礼。<br/>“伊万，你干嘛背这么大一个背包。”<br/>“我带了些吃的……”伊万一大早起来就跑去食堂买了两个三明治。“正好带上，在游乐园里找片绿地吃不好吗？”<br/>伊万回想起昨晚，基尔伯特跑到自己房间玩，听说自己要跟亚瑟去游乐场，疯疯癫癫的就要给自己护身符。<br/>“本大爷提醒你，千万，千万不要吃亚瑟带的东西。”<br/>“诶，为什么啊？”伊万觉得无法理解，亚瑟又不会给自己下毒，再说自己还是免魔药的体质，亚瑟配的那些低级药水才害不了他。<br/>“你以为亚瑟最可怕的武器是魔药吗？本大爷今天告诉你，明明是他做的菜！不，应该说是所有经他手的饭菜。”<br/>“诶！？”伊万听到这话吓了一跳。<br/>“本大爷跟你说，明天你千万自己准备干粮，不要吃亚瑟给你的任何东西，绝对不可以，尤其是一种叫思康饼的东西！”基尔伯特此时的脸像油锅，先放进了炸鱼，然后又砸进了半铲薯条，冒出来的油泡泡里都是恐惧。<br/>“听弗朗西斯跟我说，亚瑟得罪了管美食的天使，然后被神仙降了罪。”基尔伯特严肃认真的说着没人信的鬼话“只要经过他手的食物，都会变得没法吃。”<br/>基尔伯特平时都是一副天不怕地不怕本大爷最大的狂傲样子，却在提起亚瑟做过的饭菜时面露恐慌。伊万听了安东尼奥中毒事件之后也是心有余悸。<br/>“昨天基尔伯特都跟你说什么了？”<br/>“诶……”伊万不知道该怎么跟亚瑟解释，自己不怕魔药但怕暗黑料理和被美食天使诅咒过的人？<br/>“算了，正好也省得在游乐场买东西。”亚瑟的眉眼依然是微笑的形状，然而内心已经在思考要上报基尔伯特的哪条违纪记录。<br/>从学校出发走两段下坡路就到了火车站，“这是本市上世纪留下来的旧线路。”亚瑟有些无聊的看着窗外的景色，农田和房屋不紧不慢的往后挪着。<br/>“我觉得还好啊。”伊万倒是兴致满满的东摸摸西看看，像个从来没坐过火车的孩子。<br/>“这种老城铁就跟Voice of America的慢速广播一样，也就第一次觉得快，之后经历多了就会觉得慢得难以忍受。”<br/>“诶，什么广播？”伊万问“亚瑟有收音机吗？”<br/>“没什么，家乡的东西而已……我们……”<br/>“对了，亚瑟还没告诉我，你的家乡在哪里呢？”<br/>“……很远的一个岛。”<br/>“亚瑟是渔民吗？你会划船吗？会游泳吗？”<br/>伊万的问题一个接一个，让亚瑟不知道该怎么回答。“我当然会划船会游泳，你呢？会游泳吗？”<br/>“我会啊。”伊万拍着自己的胸脯，像是在展示自己的功勋章“我之前还救过人。我家那边很冷，冬天湖面会冻冰……”<br/>魔女降临窗外的鱼塘，湖水冻结，鱼也被装在里面，美如琥珀。这冰是魔物，会生长，从池塘一路往外爬，胃口极大，像要吞噬万物。<br/>“那时候有个孩子掉在了冰窟窿里，我就下河……”<br/>伊万声带发出的每一个音节都带着魔力，魔女带着这力量爬上了云，云再把它们洒向世间，嵌在冰晶里的夏日荷花已然被白雪覆盖。<br/>“我就下河把那孩子拽了上来，那个孩子……银发……红瞳……”<br/>雪花从窗子里飘进来，逐渐和伊万的头发融为一体。消融的雪花溶解了刚才伊万和蔼的微笑。此时亚瑟对面的脸像是也被冻住了，五官离散，紫色的瞳仁里翻滚着足以遮蔽天空的乌云，那乌云并不甘心被困在里面，如同窗外的冰雪一样扩张，伸展到亚瑟的每一根神经，侵占所有的力量和记忆。<br/>“银发红瞳的孩子……好像是……”<br/>翻滚的北风将雪花卷进车厢，冰凉的触感终于让亚瑟清醒过来，他毫不犹豫的打了伊万一巴掌。<br/>冰雪溶解。<br/>“诶！亚瑟你为什么打我？”<br/>“别动，有蚊子。”亚瑟定了定神，随口说。<br/>“太过分了，亚瑟。”紫瞳魔王的眼睛恢复了冰湖般的澄澈，语气如常，软糯的声音里竟然还透着点撒娇，虽然这不太可能是伊万有意的。<br/>“我们还有大概四五站才能到游乐园。”APH学院在城市的东南端，而游乐园在北边。<br/>伊万用胳膊肘戳着脑袋，这次引起了他兴趣的是远处隐约可见的山脉。窗外的物体从农田变成高楼，列车也进入了本市中央车站。车窗玻璃上还有残留的水渍，证明刚才的风雪并非是一场噩梦。<br/>到了市中心，列车上的乘客也逐渐多了起来。所有的男人们都穿着简便的运动衫和长裤，脸上的笑容似乎足以融化刚才噬骨的寒冰。而女人个个高挑出众，似乎生怕被男人们散发出的热度影响，纷纷穿上短衣热裤，展示着无限风采。<br/>虽然伊万的兴致并不在熙熙攘攘的行人身上，但亚瑟却不得不关注周围。眼见着一个与亚瑟擦肩而过的笑容出现了红色的裂痕，那个男人的面孔和表情像是上错了颜色的图画，被橡皮工具擦除，只剩下了透明的黑白格子。而这并没有给他造成什么身体上的损伤，他依旧行走着，奔跑着，和旁边人说对不起，尽管本该参与运动的肌肉图像已经不复存在。<br/>“亚瑟，你的手机响了。”伊万微笑着对亚瑟说，此时列车已经开出了车站。“你怎么了，好像有点心不在焉啊。”<br/>亚瑟瞄了眼屏幕，那是本田菊询问刚才异常天气的短信。“没事，可能是昨晚没休息好。”<br/>“要不睡一会吧，我们还有好几站才到呢。”<br/>“不用了。”<br/>车窗里的城市楼房选择向后撤离，余下的又变成了低矮的农户和大片的原野。本市这个方向最高的建筑，就是游乐园里的摩天轮了。<br/>“游乐园好棒啊！”伊万感叹到，像是个从没来过的小孩子，只差拉着父母的手到处狂奔了。<br/>“我们先去哪里呢？”亚瑟展开游乐园的地图，询问伊万的意见：“我觉得是不是可以从简单的开始……比如说……”他想说海盗船。<br/>“亚瑟，能答应我别告诉别人么……”伊万也在看地图，小心翼翼的询问着。<br/>“你想去哪里，放心，我会保密的。”<br/>“我……”伊万小声说道，仿佛再把分贝提高一点就会毁灭世界：“我想去玩旋转木马……”<br/>“没问题啊。”亚瑟完全搞不懂这有什么好羞耻的。“旋转木马正好就在那边，还挺近。”<br/>等到了排队的地方，亚瑟就明白刚才伊万支支吾吾还要自己保密的原因了。<br/>伊万光荣的成为了旋转木马项目最高的排队者，亚瑟屈居第二。看着周围叽叽喳喳身高才到腰的小朋友，亚瑟觉得自己纪律委员的脸都丢光了。<br/>“你放心，伊万。”在坐上粉红色小马时亚瑟轻声说“我绝对给你保密。”<br/>伊万坐在了亚瑟身后的艳粉小马车里，马车的靠背上还画着糖果蓝的花朵，甜的让人想舔一口。本来那个位置可以坐俩人，但伊万自己就填满了粉嫩嫩的椅子，亚瑟才不要跟他挤在一起。还好管理员和其他小乘客们什么都没说。<br/>《致爱丽丝》的旋律响了起来，悠扬的乐曲仿佛来自空气，每一个原子都是音源。然而这声音并不大，亚瑟还能听到伊万的喃喃自语。<br/>“你刚才说想带娜塔莎来……我记得那是……”<br/>“娜塔莎是我妹妹。”这个名字是燃料，烧的伊万裂开唇角，眉眼间的微笑扩展的更加明朗。“她超级喜欢童话故事的，所以——”伊万环顾四周。“她一定会喜欢这里。”<br/>“那下次我们三人一起来好了。”亚瑟似乎想起了什么。“有件事情不知道该不该问，我记得高一A班的娜塔莉亚……是姓阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，但你是姓布拉金斯基……”<br/>“是的，因为……我父亲姓阿尔洛夫斯基，我是娜塔莎出生之前，他们收养的孩子。”<br/>“不好意思啊。”亚瑟有些后悔问出这样的问题“我不该……”<br/>“没关系的，我爱我的妹妹，还有我的爸爸妈妈。他们也爱我，这就够了。”伊万抬头，看着几万公尺之上的蓝天，试图隐藏眼神里的不满足。<br/>木马上方的遮雨棚像是把旋转的伞，靠离心力甩走烦恼与绝望，保护着内部的童话世界。而随着游乐设备停止，梦幻王国终是要跌落进一张插画里。<br/>“下一步去哪里？”伊万边问边抖动着地图。“要去海盗船吗？”<br/>“好啊。”<br/>名为海盗船，实际上就只是个在x轴上有规律活动的小车罢了，连木头都只是浮头的一层。<br/>“亚瑟，你原来不是渔民吗？”伊万紧紧搂着身前的栏杆。“海上的船，也会这么大幅度的晃动？”<br/>“嘁，这算是什么啊？”亚瑟所说的倒是自己的真实想法“海上的船可是三个方向动的，晃的人想把胃掏空，风浪要是大，只怕倾斜角度比现在高的多。”<br/>“那会翻船吗？”<br/>“当然会，木船卷进浪里，是会散架的。”亚瑟不禁想起了少年时期碰到的那些恶劣天气。<br/>“亚瑟——”伊万似笑非笑的看着对方，而亚瑟发现伊万只要是想认真询问什么，语气就会软化，甚至和小孩子撒娇一样。“你原来该不会是海盗吧？”<br/>“你你你……你胡说什么！”<br/>“因为渔船都不会进入太深的大洋，噗噗。”伊万逐渐适应了晃动，手也松开了栏杆。“而且渔民的话都会进港避风的，只有海盗才找不到歇脚的地方。”<br/>“我家里打的是深海鱼！”<br/>“那我就相信好了，噗噗。”尽管魔王的脸上只有不信。<br/>直到下了这所谓的海盗船，亚瑟还在一遍遍强调“我家真的是渔民不是海盗”这个事实。<br/>“呐，亚瑟，我有点饿了。”眼看已经日上三竿，伊万说：“要不我们找个地方吃点东西？”<br/>学校食堂的外带三明治还是很实惠的。伊万的那份里夹了厚厚的三层火腿和鸡蛋，而亚瑟也相当喜欢熏三文鱼。<br/>饭的味道很香，午后阳光温暖，草地清新柔软，这野餐一切都如此完美，除了坐在自己对面的人，正在用诡异眼神盯着自己的人。<br/>“伊万，你老看着我干嘛……”亚瑟很快发现对方看着的不是自己，而是手里的三明治。“你想吃熏三文鱼？”<br/>“不不不，我绝对不吃！”伊万慌忙摆手“我只是想看看……”<br/>后面的话，亚瑟替伊万说出来了：“你是想看，我经手的食物都会变成什么样的暗黑料理，因为我得罪了天神被美食天使诅咒，是不是？”<br/>“亚瑟……这，这果然是真的吗？”<br/>“怎么可能？！”亚瑟有些哭笑不得，这个传言整个学校都知道，然而只有伊万给当真了。“基尔伯特说的话你也信？”<br/>“诶，为什么不信——”伊万的天真让亚瑟差点吐血。<br/>“我可是免诅咒体质魔法家族的继承人，怎么可能有这种荒唐的事情，都怪那个该死的胡子混蛋，到处败坏我的名声，老子跟他不共戴天！”<br/>“诶——”伊万又开始拖着软绵绵的尾音说话。“我记得之前你说自己不是免诅咒来着，亚瑟你居然骗我！”<br/>“那时候你才刚加入魔法部，我有所隐瞒也是正常的吧。”<br/>“所以，我那个诅咒就不能实现了吗？好可惜啊——”伊万咬着三明治，本就圆润的词句变得更加模糊不清。“不过我的魔力可是很高的，而且伊万的诅咒总是会迟到哦～”<br/>“老子都说了，我是免诅咒。不过——”亚瑟想到了让自己极端难堪的事情，扔下手里的食品袋，直接躺倒在了草坪上。<br/>“感觉亚瑟好像在隐瞒什么，噗噗。”<br/>“我高一那会做饭的确不怎么好吃就是了……当时跟弗朗西斯还有基尔伯特斗气，经常强迫他们吃我烤糊的面包。不过，我现在的手艺可好多了！”说着亚瑟从自己的随身包里掏出了塑料袋包裹的点心。“这是我前两天做的苹果派，你尝尝就知道了。”<br/>伊万将信将疑的接过袋子，先是像观察外星人似的端详着，紧接着又跟个凶案现场法医一样，万分小心的打开了袋子。<br/>“吃吧，保证不会毒死人。”<br/>酥皮略有些风干了，不过还是一样的脆，伊万并不知道，这意味着对火候精益求精的掌握。夹着苹果块和胡萝卜的馅料让伊万很满意。<br/>“好甜……的确挺好吃的……”<br/>“王耀说我糖放多了……不过你大概是喜欢甜的。”亚瑟忽然想到，这游乐园里有家餐厅扬名在外。“下午要跟我去喝下午茶吗？”<br/>“我不喜欢茶，太苦。”<br/>“不只有茶水，还有点心，我觉得你肯定会喜欢的。”为了劝伊万跟自己去尝试下，亚瑟不情不愿的承认道：“餐厅的茶点肯定比我做的好吃。”<br/>“那就听亚瑟的好了。”伊万抖抖塑料袋，本着不能浪费粮食的原则，把夹在缝隙里的酥皮也都倒进了嘴里。“接下来我们去哪呢？”<br/>亚瑟指着地图角落里的点：“来点刺激的？”<br/>然而两人却未能如愿以偿的找到刺激，因为设备检修，跳楼机和过山车都关闭了，摩天轮也是维护状态。他俩只好继续与小孩子为伴，跑去寻找或许并不存在的童年。<br/>亚瑟在梦幻世界的诱惑下也原型毕露，拉着伊万非要去探索爱丽丝的仙境。现在他俩挤在一个大茶杯里，或者说一辆伪装成茶杯的电动车上。<br/>车辆开动，轨道两旁的木偶和画板栩栩如生，背后的齿轮零件咬合转动，三月兔领着爱丽丝，进入了魔法的世界。<br/>“噗噗，柴郡猫唱歌的声音好像亚瑟啊……诶快看爱丽丝变成巨人了！”<br/>毕竟这是亚瑟的童年，他对此非常熟悉。反倒是伊万，一扫先前的百无聊赖，兴致颇高。<br/>“诶——”或许是受到了童话世界的感染，伊万的声音越发像棉花糖。“那个红衣女人是谁啊？她的裙摆和披风都好大，像面红旗。”<br/>“那是红心女王，是个杀人如麻的暴君。”亚瑟解释道。<br/>“于是那些被女王杀掉的人，就会把鲜血的颜色留在她的裙摆上？”<br/>“我倒是没听过这种说法。”亚瑟微微打了个冷战。<br/>“你看你看！女王杀人的兵器也好奇怪。”伊万兴奋的指着不远处的红衣女人。“那是黄金制成的镰刀吗？还有斧头。噗噗好奇怪，为什么要拿农具杀人。”<br/>“这谁设计的东西啊……”亚瑟笑道：“红心女王明明是黑发，这谁画的……”想到这里，他脸上的笑容却逐渐淡去。<br/>金发紫瞳的女王身后飘扬着旗帜般鲜红的披风，她挥舞黄金制成的镰刀和斧头，削首剃肉，任凭鲜血将裙摆的颜色染的更加刻骨铭心。<br/>亚瑟甚至还看见了，人偶上的一点点冰茬。<br/>“伊万，快看那个！”亚瑟抱住伊万的脑袋，拧向另一个方向。“柴郡猫又出来了！”<br/>爱丽丝在这个荒诞的世界里继续奔跑着，疯帽匠、睡鼠、红心骑士和那一整副扑克牌都追不上她的脚步。她质问着这里无处不在的疯狂，质问着“我是谁？”。茶杯型电动轨道车辆驶离兔子洞，爱丽丝才发现这不过是自己的一场梦。<br/>“第一次听说这么可爱的故事，噗噗，好有意思。”伊万恋恋不舍的从茶杯里走出来，却想起了另一个茶杯。“对了，亚瑟，不是要去喝下午茶吗？”<br/>“差不多了。”亚瑟看了看自己的怀表。“走吧，我们过去。”<br/>他们在下午四点整到达了游乐园里餐厅。穿着黑白格子上衣和围裙的侍者将伊万和亚瑟带到了二楼靠窗的位置。<br/>很快茶水和茶点都端上来了，亚瑟对飘香的红茶很是满意，而伊万的注意力都在点心上。<br/>点心架最下面的盘子里放着几个小三明治，看上去不如食堂的那么厚，但却很精致。第二层摆着圆形米黄色的面点，伊万没吃过。第三层才是他最喜欢的，各式蛋糕和水果塔。<br/>“吃吧，这是思康饼，我最喜欢的。”亚瑟用夹子把思康放到伊万的点心盘里。“掰开夹奶油最好吃了。”他指着一旁的果酱架说。<br/>“的确好棒，唔唔。”大概是午饭没吃饱，伊万已经开始对上层一个橙子蛋糕下手了。<br/>“那就多吃点。”亚瑟显得非常高兴。“喜欢吃什么还可以再免费添。”<br/>“真的嘛！？”<br/>“对啊，这也是正宗下午茶的标志之一呢。要不要尝尝红茶？”<br/>伊万看了看自己的杯子，开始一勺一勺的放糖。“果然还是甜的好喝。”<br/>“放那么多糖……红茶都快被你变成糖水了。”亚瑟的鼻子感知到自己心爱的茶香变的只剩甜腻，指挥着五官摆出一脸痛心疾首。<br/>“可是好苦，甜的多好喝啊。”<br/>“你也太幼稚了。糖水和甜点都是小孩子的东西，茶才是绅士该欣赏的。”<br/>“反正我年纪也不大，话说亚瑟也才17岁吧。为什么老是说该绅士之类的。”<br/>“绅士是一种风度，不论年龄的，我的话……可能是家庭教育的原因。”<br/>“诶，我还没有问过。”伊万说，一边还看着点心盘里的玫瑰草莓塔。“亚瑟家里有兄弟姐妹吗？”<br/>“有，我有三个哥哥。”<br/>“哇，三个比自己大的哥哥？他们是不是都上大学了？”<br/>“算是吧，我一点都不想承认他们是我哥，倒巴不得自己能有个娜塔莉亚一样乖巧可爱的妹妹。”<br/>“娜塔莎……她的确挺可爱的，只是……”伊万的声音变得越来越小，又赶紧转移了话题。“你哥哥跟你关系好吗？”<br/>“好，当然好。”亚瑟的脸上浮现出一丝苦笑。“从小我们关系就很好，我把后院的羊扔到大哥的卧室里，二哥又把偷来的皇冠放在我抽屉里陷害我，三哥对我不满意就在我的床上放延时爆炸的小爆竹，反正怎么友爱怎么来。”<br/>“额……”伊万的脸上也只剩下了三条黑线。<br/>惊异于“兄弟友情”的二人并没有注意到冲他们走来的不速之客。<br/>“呦，亚瑟和伊万也在啊。”金发少年穿着简便的运动装和长裤，脸上灿烂的微笑似乎是全球变暖的罪魁祸首。<br/>“诶，琼斯同学，你怎么在这里？”<br/>而亚瑟的问候就显得朴实多了。“阿尔！你这个死小子在这干嘛呢！？”<br/>“我就不能来玩吗。”阿尔弗雷德一屁股坐在了桌子上，餐盘和茶杯随之晃动，让亚瑟的眉毛皱的更深。“你们上午都玩什么了？”阿尔弗雷德问。<br/>“我们……我们什么也没玩。”亚瑟脸红，要是把他们去玩旋转木马和爱丽丝梦游仙境的事情说出去，纪律委员大人的光辉形象也就算完蛋了。<br/>“好可惜，不过你们对迷宫有兴趣吗？”好在阿尔弗雷德也不想多问。“这里往北新开了个冰屋迷宫，要去转转吗？”<br/>“现在都快五点了，我们晚上还要回学校呢。”<br/>“没事，很近的，游乐园有游览小火车可以过去，也就几分种的事情。”阿尔弗雷德看着伊万的眼神里满是挑衅。“那个迷宫是用冰做成的，你敢不敢去？”<br/>等他们已经坐在上山的小火车里时，亚瑟想后悔也晚了。<br/>伊万一心期待着冰屋里的迷宫，而阿尔弗雷德更是一脸的无所谓。这小火车很简陋，外壳做成了工业革命时期蒸汽机车的样子，而实际上却只是个轨道电车。不过所走的路却一点都不普通。七拐八弯的上山，角度很大的坡居然也爬上去了。只是车厢的窗户上一点遮挡都没有，行驶过树林时还有野蔷薇的枝桠爬进来。<br/>火车停在了半山腰上，这里的海拔明明没有多高，但周围的树木却都是生长在寒冷地区的针叶林。往前走几步就是那个所谓的迷宫了，门口也没有售票处，只有一个白发沧桑的老爷爷，举着入口的牌子，站在那里。<br/>“老爷爷，这里的门票多少钱？”伊万问<br/>没有回答。<br/>“直接进去就好啦，哈哈哈。”阿尔弗雷德抬腿就往里走。这里与其说是迷宫，更像是一片树林。门口两棵高大的松树撑着一块古旧的木牌，上面的字都快看不清楚了。<br/>“诶，琼斯同学去哪里了？”伊万走进去之后，却找不到阿尔弗雷德了。<br/>“不用管那个死胖子了，我们自己走。”亚瑟手里是一份说明，这是他从门口树上的口袋里拿到的。“迷宫的第一部分是树林。”<br/>“这很简单啊，我都能看到路径。”身旁组成迷宫的灌木只到伊万小腿那么高，他轻而易举的就能找到走出去的路径。“亚瑟，不许跨越灌木，要遵守游戏规则。”<br/>亚瑟只好跟着伊万沿着石板小路往前走。<br/>“下一关……是山洞里的冰屋……”<br/>“哇！亚瑟你快进来看！”<br/>听到伊万的惊呼，亚瑟慌忙进了山洞，自己也被吓了一跳。<br/>这哪里是冰雪迷宫，完全是镜面迷宫。只不过那墙壁都是大块的、被打磨的晶莹剔透的冰，像镜子一样，清楚的反射着亚瑟和伊万以及他们身后的全部。四面八方都是镜面一样的冰墙，二人的身影像是被人为复制粘贴一般，贴在每一面墙上。<br/>“亚瑟冷吗？”伊万问道，他看到亚瑟在打喷嚏。见对方没回答，就干脆脱下外套给亚瑟披上了。<br/>“不用了……”<br/>“纪律委员大人要是冻感冒了，基尔伯特岂不是要掀翻学校房顶。”伊万眨眨眼，笑着说：“为了世界和平，你就穿上吧。”<br/>镜面迷宫的难度超乎他们的想象，因为四面都是镜子，亚瑟和伊万根本分不清何处是来路，何处是去路，伊万好几次撞到冰墙，而最终走入的却是个死胡同。<br/>亚瑟愈发觉得，这个地方不太对劲，他本人对危险有一种本能的感知，现在这个迷宫让他觉得从内到外都冷透了。而伊万似乎也有些变化，那持续了一天的笑容都被这寒冷的温度冻住，他只是一言不发的往前走，撞到头也不喊疼。<br/>亚瑟也只顾跟在伊万背后走，零下的气温让他难以思考，而伊万穿着薄薄的单衣却跟漫步花园一样。亚瑟丝毫没看到脚下已经凹陷的冰块。<br/>毫无预兆的，亚瑟跌落水中。谁也没想到这山洞里的冰雪迷宫下竟然是条暗流。<br/>冰冷的河水一下子涌了上来，淹没了无力动弹的腿脚，亚瑟叫喊着，努力伸直自己的手。他看到伊万疯了似的奔向自己，想要拉自己上去。<br/>太晚了。<br/>眼睛和头脑都已经冷透，伊万的手在亚瑟伸直的手臂上方一厘米处划过，却什么都没有捞到。这湖水太清澈，折射过后的光线只能给出虚假的映像。<br/>“娜塔莎——”<br/>在亚瑟失去意识前，他听到了伊万这样的呼喊。<br/>娜塔莎，她明明没有跟自己一起出来，为什么……为什么会掉进冰窟窿里。亚瑟呢……亚瑟呢？伊万转头，发现跟在自己身后的同伴也不见了。<br/>伊万再次看向湖底，那人保持着跌落的姿势，镶嵌在冰晶里。而远远的，他却看到了银白色的闪光。<br/>我当时不是把那个银发红瞳的孩子从湖底救上来了吗？<br/>拯救，也只是为了等待毁灭。像是听懂了伊万的质问，头顶由冰雪组成的魔女这样回答到。雪花缓缓落下，很快掩埋了那块封存在冰里的绝望。<br/>伊万眼前的冰墙翻转，引发了周围冰墙的连锁反应。十几个长方形冰块组成了荧幕，头顶并没有投影仪，因为屏幕上的景象是冰块在诉说自己生前的记忆。<br/>那是一年初春，万物复苏，可银发孩子所面临的景象却比现在伊万面前有生命的冰块更加诡异恐怖。屏幕上，已经长大的孩子依旧带着嚣张的笑容，跪在伊万面前。他身后的金发小男孩哭喊着，求他放过哥哥。<br/>“基尔伯特贝什米特先生，你可知罪？”伊万感到了自己声带的震动，耳膜里接收到的反馈也是自己的声音。伊万布拉金斯基并不想这样质问他的同学，但他的身体里有另一个人，另一个生命，一个与基尔伯特有血海深仇的意识，几乎就要控制伊万的身体，想要把刚才已经落入冰湖的银发影子推到更深的地狱。<br/>更可怕的是，由冰墙屏幕所播放的一切都似曾相识。眼前的景象，只不过是场更加荒谬的重演。<br/>碎裂了，魔女将宝剑刺入银幕。冰墙被沿着一条裂缝撕成两半，基尔伯特和身后金发男人的映像被撕裂在两块冰上。很快这两块冰也不能独立存在，冰墙在眨眼间融化，化为一道瀑布，再也无迹可寻。<br/>我到底……做过什么……<br/>伊万身后的冰墙也不甘示弱的翻转着。这一次，屏幕上的映像是一位陌生的老人，他站在APH学院高二B班的讲台上，讲着伊万完全听不懂的词句。<br/>“不久前刚被盟国的胜利所照亮的大地，已经罩上了阴影……”<br/>只是伊万眨眼的功夫，眼前变出了一座不认识的礼堂，而讲台上的人却是伊万所熟知的亚瑟。依旧是听不懂的话语，但伊万知道，他的好朋友嘴里吐出的每一个音节都让自己感到失望，也让那个隐藏的人格怒火冲天。<br/>伊万不想再看到亚瑟也随着冰墙消失，他转身想跑，哪里都好，只要离开这个让人绝望的冰雪迷宫。<br/>可这次，屏幕上的亚瑟在演讲完毕后，变成了伊万自己。一样的向日葵般温暖的金发，一样的紫色瞳孔，只是那个人穿着厚重的军装，胸脯上的每个勋章里都关着一名困在冰雪琥珀中的囚徒。那人和伊万长的一样。<br/>那不是我，不是伊万布拉金斯基。<br/>我就是你，你是记忆和夙愿的沉积。<br/>冰墙屏幕分崩离析，变成大小不同的15个冰块，下一秒便沉入了脚下无底洞般的湖水。沉没来的太快，伊万并没有时间去数碎片的数量，但他在之前就知道了。<br/>这一切，不过是场更加疯狂的重演。<br/>伊万掉头，向来时的方向跑去。哪里都好，只要跑出这令人窒息的冰雪迷宫。他找到了来时的山洞大门，却怎么都打不开。<br/>身后的魔女嗤笑着，和体内那怒火冲天的灵魂相互呼应。他们是要让伊万也变成冰块，或裂成15个碎片，或整个沉入湖底，成为琥珀世界的点缀。<br/>伊万身后的冰墙开始移动了，那是有意识的，目标都是他。若干冰墙排成一队，缓慢又坚定的挪向伊万所在的方向，要将伊万碾死在大门前。<br/>魔女安抚着缩在墙角已经被冻僵的伊万，并扔给了他一把步枪。香蕉型弯曲的弹夹和各式零件散落一地，伊万熟练的安装好——这一切似乎都是他的生存技能。厚重的木质枪托摸上去熟悉而温暖。<br/>子弹上膛。<br/>离自己只有十米远的第一道冰墙变成了电子屏，银发红瞳的青年笑得嚣张，身后站着他一身戎装的幼弟。<br/>来自伊万枪口的子弹击中了冰块，于是那冰像刚才的屏幕一样，碎成两半，消失殆尽。<br/>下一个来袭的冰块上，是他们的班主任王耀。屏幕上的他带满了与温和外表不符的严肃冰冷，他的背后，写着大大的背叛。<br/>子弹的攻击却让王耀所在的冰块用更快的速度碾向伊万，伊万慌忙中开了第二枪，载着王耀的冰偏移向了另一个方向。<br/>第三块冰墙屏幕里站着阿尔弗雷德，他的笑容完全是火上浇油，点燃了伊万所有的愤怒。连续两发子弹让冰墙碎裂，变成一片片冰茬，以比子弹还快的速度冲向伊万。<br/>疼……<br/>小小的碎冰自然比子弹的威力差很多，但却能在伊万裸露的皮肤上割出无数细小的伤口。最微小的神经末梢已经顶不住压力，大脑的中央大本营被折磨的想要就此投降。<br/>最后的冰块上，站着亚瑟。<br/>不是刚才那个站在礼堂中央说着鬼话的英国，而是今天吃午饭时递给自己点心、下午捧着茶杯悠然自得的亚瑟。伊万的嘴里还留着刚才玫瑰草莓果酱的香味。<br/>那是我的朋友……<br/>我不能对朋友开枪……<br/>弹夹被伊万狠狠砸在地上。可亚瑟指挥的战车却格外迅速，眨眼间已经碾上伊万的后背。伊万胸前顶着迷宫大门，背后是来自冰墙屏幕的压力，仿佛随时都会被碾进一张插画里。<br/>门锁！<br/>伊万摸到了大门的门锁。轻按上那片蓝光，门锁屏幕上出现了两行字。<br/>请输入密码<br/>YYYY/MM/DD  --°--'--″N,--°--'--″E <br/>伊万没有犹豫，多亏了这场荒诞又疯狂的重演，他已知晓这行字背后的含义。<br/>1991/12/25  55°45'05″N,37°37'04″E<br/>门开了。<br/>以为自己逃出生天的伊万跌倒在山洞门前。当他因持续的寒冷而抬头时，却发现自己已经处在另一个范围更广的冰雪世界中。本该在花园中组成迷宫的灌木此时被水晶般清凉剔透的冰永远的封存在伊万的脚下。张牙舞爪的叶子是孩童用毛笔抹在素绢上的墨汁。远处，游乐园的摩天轮和群山，都已经成为“世界”这庞大琥珀的一部分。<br/>被彻底冻僵的伊万已放弃了思考，任凭头顶的魔女在视野中落下黑色的幕布。<br/>这场怪诞荒谬的重演，到此终结。<br/>在他完全闭上眼睛之前，伊万似乎看到，远方的阿尔弗雷德、王耀、亚瑟还有娜塔莉亚向自己狂奔而来。</p><p>“伊万，伊万？”<br/>“诶，诶——”听到了呼唤自己的声音，醒来的伊万却发现自己在火车上。窗外，已是夕阳。<br/>“伊万别睡了，还有两站就要到了。”<br/>“到……到哪！？”<br/>“回学校啊。”亚瑟回答到，他坐在伊万的对面，摆弄着自己的手机。“夜不归宿可是违反校规的。”<br/>“刚才……好可怕……”<br/>“怎么了，做噩梦了？”<br/>“那是梦吗……等等，我们怎么到火车上了？”<br/>“伊万，你是睡糊涂了。”亚瑟笑着，仿佛抓到了伊万的小把柄。“咱们吃完下午茶就走到火车站，上了回学校的火车，然后你就累的睡着了。”<br/>“哦……那大概是噩梦……吗……”<br/>“抱歉。”亚瑟不好意思的挠挠头。“刚才看你睡得很香就没敢招呼你，要是知道你在做噩梦就应该叫醒你了。还有——”亚瑟拿着自己的手机起身。“我得给家里打个电话，信号不太好，我去车厢那头试试，你等我一下，很快就回来。”<br/>“嗯，没事的，噩梦而已。”伊万转头，开始观赏窗外高低起伏的山脉。人总是有自我保护本能，那些让自己寒冷到窒息的回忆，总会被埋藏在最深处，甚至被完全遗忘。<br/>亚瑟走向了后面的车厢，在伊万看不见的地方，阿尔弗雷德站在车厢过道里。<br/>“伊万怎么样？”<br/>“没事，学校那边呢？”<br/>“托里斯没死，不过那个疯女人——”阿尔指着自己脖子上的红痕说：“她听说伊万出事，差点把我掐死。”<br/>“老子早就说过不要操之过急，让你不听劝非要惹事。”亚瑟看上去很是不满意。“还有，下次不要用那么粗暴的手段了，若是不需要我陪着伊万就直说。”<br/>“没办法咯，迷宫后面的那段路必须让他自己走。”<br/>“对了，那个冰雪迷宫，是你设计的？”<br/>“本田菊也帮了点忙，不过99%都是Hero自己的功劳。”阿尔弗雷德的傲慢似乎来自他身体里的每个夸克。“我可是这世界上最好的Architect。”<br/>古旧铁轨两旁的花田里盛开着大片向日葵，列车缓慢的挪动，前方已经依稀可以看到APH学院的教学楼。<br/>车厢里来自寒冰世界的人，向着温暖夕阳的方向，踏上归程。<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>